


Modern Snow White

by elyador



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Food Poisoning, Other, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyador/pseuds/elyador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short re-write of the fairy tale Snow White in a modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Snow White

  
**  
**

}~{

Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a blustery snow blizzard in the middle of winter. The flakes fell like huge blossoms from the sky, by dawn the blizzard had ceased and the snow was a foot deep. A fair little girl was found in the snow that morning. She was taken to the nearby orphanage and as no one knew who she was they named her Snow-White, to reflect how pale her skin was.

She had an acceptable childhood even though she was the only girl so the seven older boys that were there took care of her. All seven of them had their own personalities and were completely different to each other. They were the ones that helped her through the tough times. Whenever it had snowed she was reminded of her parents, wondering who they were and why she had been left outside.

When she was eight years old a kind man came to the orphanage and adopted her. She was sad to leave her friends. The kind man made her feel like she was part of a real family. But this is a fairy tale and you know there has to be a twist. He married. A fair and beautiful woman named Queenie. The three of them were happy for a while; Queenie had no jealous thoughts and didn't notice how her husband focused most of his attention of their daughter. But that all changed. A friend of Queenie's came to visit her but as soon as she saw Snow-White she forgot about her friend and said how beautiful the little girl was.

Queenie sent her friend home and thought about what she had said and done. It all seemed so clear to her now, her husband could never truly love her whilst that little brat was still around. She would have to bide her time and see if the thought went away. But the idea that she was being rejected only increased and she couldn't bare it any longer. The hatred and envy grew so much, like a weed in her heart, she had no peace and something would have to be done.

She bought a small apple pie and gave it to Snow-White. The effect was almost instantaneous. Snow-White had an allergic reaction to the apples. Her father rushed her to the hospital.

Dr. Hans M. Prince treated Snow-White and generally took care of her. He tried his best but it was already too late. He could only make her comfortable. The effect the apples had had on Snow-White killed her. It's not all bad news though. Just Before she died she told her father all that had happened. Even when she felt so tired she used the last of her strength and said that her mother had given her the pie. Her father was outraged when he heard this horrendous news. He was couldn't believe that his wife could do such an evil thing.

To honour his daughter's memory her father had a snow flake carved onto the gravestone. The seven boys from the orphanage years ago were invited to Snow-White's funeral. They mourned their little Snow-White greatly and insisted that something must be done, but things had already been put in motion. Her father had divorced his wife and managed to get her arrested, she was now on trial. It was a long and strenuous process, but really Queenie didn't have a chance. All of the evidence was stacked against her and she was sent to prison, for life, for the murder of Snow-White.

****

  
**  
**

}~{


End file.
